Time Warped
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: A magickal stone teleports 5 American Girls back to the time of King Arthur. What they find there is something they never expected, Friendships will be tested and so will the heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of King Arthur. I only own my CD's and my Computer.

**A/N:** Alesa is really pronounced Alesa, just so you all know.

**Chapter One**

**Reunion**

Summer 2003

The plane was about to land. London was in site. She watched the ground come closing in. Once the plane had landed she got her luggage and headed for the main lobby. That was where she was the man in his thirties dressed in black, holding a sign that said "V. Mills". She walked over to him.

"Miss Mills?" he asked as he lowered the sign.

"That's me! So Jeeves who's my sponcer?"

His face stayed the same. "The name is Adams Miss. Your sponsor, along with the other four ladies that have yet to arrive, is the Duchess of Bath. We shall wait for the others to arrive. Once they have arrived we will be leaving."

They walked out to the limo. Adams loaded her luggage into the trunk. "The next girl should be arriving within the next ten minutes. I shall leave you. The CD player is in the front." Adams walked to the car opened the door for her. She stepped in and sat down. Closing her eyes she breathed in the air around her.

When she was younger her mother had told her about the legendary King Arthur and his knights. But this was not the ordinary tale that everyone knew. But the tale of the Sarmatians being taken against their will and taken to England to serve under Arthur for fifteen years. She told her of all of their adventures and the deaths of three of them. Her and her friends would tell stories of King Arthur they had read or watched. Just then the car door opened. Veronica didn't open her eyes until she heard a very familiar voice saying her name.

"Veronica?" Opening her eyes she saw her best friend Alesa. "You won too?" Alesa asked.

"Yeah, they got me all new luggage even tock me shopping right before we left. Kari was pretty upset about it. But hell I'm twenty and she's not my real mother. She's told me that since I was able to remember." Alesa smiled remembering all the time Roni had snuck out of Kari's house and though her bedroom window.

"They did the same to me. Let me guess Hot Tank Shop?" She asked as one eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, and you went to Glama Gur." Laughing they turned and watched Adams putting in the next girl's luggage into the trunk. Just then Crystal got in.

"Crys!" Both girls yelled at their friend. This was odd all they were missing was Elizabeth and Dedria.

"Hey you guys. So you won too?"

Hugging their friend Alesa answered, "Yeah, let me guess. They took you shopping, got you new luggage and tock you to the airport."

"Yep. I went to Rave Chic. The spent over a thousand dollars on me. How about you guys."

Ronie looked at the clothes she wore. "I got two thousand, four hundred, sixty dollars and forty-eight cents."

Crys started to laugh her head off.

"How is it you know that?" Alesa asked

"I still have the receipt." Shaking her head Alesa pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and handed over to Roni. "Three thousand, nine hundred, seventy-six dollars and twenty-four cents!"

Alesa blushed. "Yeah I did get that much stuff. Mostly clothes, some belts, jewelry, some shoes."

Crys sitting across from them said, "I wonder what Dee and Beth are doing. Here's three of the Five Prophets in London of all places."

Adams opened the door again that was when they saw their blond haired friend. "ELIZABETH!" The golden haired, eighteen year old stopped and looked at her three friends.

"Oh my goodness, what are you guys doing here?"

Rolling her eyes Crys looked at Beth as she sat next to her. "We won just like you. How else do you think we got here?"

"So you won as well. All four of us! Wow!" Beth looked at all of her friends.

Adams had left again. Roni was expecting to see the other member of their group.

"So Bethy, where did you go?" Alesa looked at the youngest member of the Five Prophets.

"I went to department stores. They spent over four thousand dollars on me."

"See I told you, she's the biggest spender out of all of us." Roni said as the last person approached the limo. She knew she had an idea as to whom it would be. As soon as Adams opened the door Dedria stepped in. She spotted all of her friends sitting inside the medium limo. Adams handed them a tape to watch.

**A/N:** Here is the first chapter. It gets better along the way. Please keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and there by declare that if I own nothing then I own only myself and only the clothes I am wearing while I type this up. LOL.

**Chapter Three**

**The Club**

Alesa walked into the ball and saw that they were being looked at like they were animals in the zoo. They were the outsiders here and had to fit in. It was all very calm and no one made a move to greet them. Roni walked over to a wall and everyone else followed. They looked beautiful yet no one wanted to speak to them, nor dance with them.

"I think that we should just leave." Crys said.

"Oh really and how would that look. I can just see it now, 'The five Americans left their first ball of the season, and have not gotten any other invitations to others. What did we expect they are after all Americans.'" Roni said with an English accent.

"We should do something, like dance but all of these dances are so proper that what we dance to is nothing like this. We'd stick out like a sore thumb." Crys replied.

"Well, maybe we should." Retorted Roni.

As so, their talk went on for almost an hour.

Dee stood there listening to the others talk. She wanted to dance. The ball was completely dull. The twins, Flora and Fiobe, were dancing with someone and the five Americans were just standing there. That was when she saw a handsome man across the room looking right at her. Roni said something to her. When she looked at Roni then back at the man, he was gone. A few minutes later, he walked up to her and asked her to dance. Her mouth was frozen shut. She didn't know what to say. Instead, Crys looked at him and said no for her. She wanted to slap Crys and say yes to his offer. He walked away as if he had been hurt by her inability to speak for herself.

Alesa did not feel like putting up with Beth, this party was lame and she hated being here. She wanted to go to a club and see the nightlife. Since Adams told them that there was a club just down the road, she wanted to go. Roni and Crys were trying to get Beth to come. She was like, it's not right, we should stay. They had been here for at least two hours and not one of them had danced. They were the wallflowers that just stood there. One guy had asked Dee to dance but she couldn't get her mouth to work so Crys said no for her.

"Come on Beth, come with us." Crys said.

"No. We have to stay."

"We made an apperence that was enough. Come on, let's leave this lame party. There's nothing here for us." Roni said.

"We have nothing to wear!" Beth wined. Crys just smiled. They had brought a change of clothes just in case. Beth just looked at them. When she had wined, she had given in. "Let me guess, we have a change of clothes out in the limo?"

"Yep, come on." Beth knew that she couldn't beat them so she went along with them. They walked out to the limo where Adams waited for them.

"I knew you would choose the club. I won't tell the Duchess. I was once your age. Although I am only ten years older than you Alesa. Come ladies your clothes are in bags with your names on them. Like you asked." Adams closed the door and got in. He changed into his own clothes and waited for them to be changed, started the limo and drove just the four blocks it took to the club.

At one time, it had been a townhouse but now the whole house was a club. The basement was a foam party, the first floor was a bar and restrooms, the second floor was a techno club, and the third floor was just a club. The backyard had been turned into parking lot. There was a sign over the front door, it said "THE COURT OF ROUGES".

Alesa wanted to laugh. It was the properly named. For here the men and women could do anything they wanted. According the Adams the attic was nothing but beds where you could have sex in. At the end of the night the beds were changed, the used condoms were thrown away, and the walls were washed down.

They walked into the club. It seemed as if they had just entered the most well known club there was in London. It was crowded, loud, and drinks were everywhere.

"Isn't illegal to drink?" Beth asked.

"It legal," Adams said from behind them. He had changed. He was wearing an earring, tight blue jeans, and a white-wife beater. "If you are over the age of eighteen. And since all of you are over eighteen you can drink to your hearts content. Ed over here!"

A short blonde haired, golden eyed man wearing tight, tight, black leather pants and no shirt came up to Adams, threw himself at his boyfriend and kissed his lips. Adams grabbed his butt and kissed him back.

"So, Roy, do you think that maybe you could come with me up to the attic?" Ed asked as he pulled back.

"In a few, let me introduce you to my new ladies in command. Alesa, Beth, Crys, Dee, and Roni. Ladies, this is my boyfriend, Ed."

"Is this a gay bar?" Roni asked.

"No, it's what ever you want it to be. But trust me, don't go up the attic unless you want to see some of the most obscene sex acts."

"Then why do you two go up there?" Dee asked.

"We know what we're going to see. Trust me on this." Adams said as he and Ed walked off.

"Well, I never thought that Adams would be the type, I usually have great gay-dar but it appears I'm off." Roni said.

Alesa just shook her head, went to the bar, and ordered a water.

"What no wine?" someone whispered into her ear. She turned and looked at the man that had spoken. He had long wavy dark brown hair, a goat-tee that matched and the darkest set of brown eyes she had ever seen. He was dressed in jeans, and a black t-shirt. He was truly sexy. Something about him made her want to kiss him, but she reframed from doing so.

"I don't drink." She said as she walked off and joined her friends. Roni and Dee wanted to go up to the third floor to dance and everyone else just went along. They walked up and saw the people dancing to techno music and twirling glow sticks. On the third floor, dance music blasted and they went in. There were no walls, no rooms, and no doors. It seemed as if some one had went through a lot of time and money to get this place to look like it belonged but yet it didn't.

They walked out onto the dance floor and started to dance to the music. Alesa just stood there looking at the guy that had been down stairs. He looked even more sexy just leaning up against the wall watching her move. Alesa saw the way he looked at her and felt like she was prey instead of the predator that she usually was. For some reason she felt like she knew him.

Dee pulled her back into their circle and started to dance with them. When she looked back at the man he too was gone, just like the one that had asked Dee to dance. She swayed with the music and danced with her friends. Beth closed her eyes and imagined that they were at one of Kari's clubs. That was when Alesa felt someone behind her turning only her head she saw it was the same man from a few minutes ago. Looking closer at him she saw that he had his ear pierced and the ring was a diamond, a full one-kart diamond. In his eyes she saw a smile in the corners. He seemed to know her somehow.

"Alesa, the most silent of the flowers." He whispered into her ear. His voice was deep and rich. For some reason she wasn't scared of him. She wanted to be close to him. Soon she noticed that a hand was on her waist pulling her closer to him. She danced in his arms swaying with him. Feeling his hot breath on her neck. She was drawn to him for some reason and she wasn't going to fight it.

"Blossoming in a room of thorns she sways. Kissing the night as if it were her lover. Welcoming the arms of the dark, to bring her to her desire. Pleasure knows no bounds, as she climbs into the light." He spoke more softly now, so that only she could hear. It was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her. Sharing this moment with him was as if she was the only person in the room with him. Then he was gone. She felt empty and lost.

A few hours later Adams came to take them back to the Duchess's home and so he could go home with his blonde lover. Ed was next to Adams on the drive home. He let the ladies out and told them not to say a word of what they saw to Gina. Roni still couldn't get over the fact that her gay-dar had failed her.

The next morning they all came down for breakfast. When Gina was reading the paper they sat and ate in silence until they heard Gina gasp.

"What were you doing at the 'The Court of Rouges'? That place is so wild. I've heard stories from my son that no proper lady should ever be seen there and there are pictures of you five dancing."

They all exchanged looks and looked down at their plates. "I want answers."

"We snuck out of the ball. We weren't having a very good time and we had heard some of the other people talking about it so we went." Roni said.

"But what you are wearing isn't the ball gowns you left in!"

"We brought a change of clothes just in case." Once again Roni answered.

"Tell me how did you get there dressed like that!" she pointed at the picture. Alesa blinked, the guy was in the picture with them, only he was standing a ways back and looking at her.

Roni looked at the picture and then at Alesa. "Who's that standing in the back ground the guy that looks like he wants to eat you up Alesa?"

"I don't know."

Gina looked at the picture again and saw who it was. "That's the Marques of Riverport. I wonder what he was doing there. The Marques of Riverdale was at the ball with you ladies. He sent an invitation to each of you. I hope that you stay at this one. He is the son of a very dear friend of mine and I would hate to tell her that my charges went to some club instead of her son's ball."

"We understand Gina, it's just that we were the only ones not dancing. We stood in the same spot for two hours. What would you have done?" Roni asked.

"Stayed. It is not proper for five young ladies such as yourselves to be seen in such a club."

"See I told you we should have stayed." Beth hissed.

"Then you should have never given in." Crys hissed back.

"It's not my fault. You four should have never come up with it in the first place."

"Beth, you wined. We all know that when you start to wine you give in. You can never deny us anything. You wanted to leave just as bad as we did. So why not have some fun. London if famous for its nightlife and that was one reason I planned on coming after you went to college." Roni said.

"You would leave me back in Maine to see the nightlife. That's so generous of you."

"No, I knew that you would like to study abode and come to England. So I was going to wait for that."

They stayed in the town house for the rest of the day. Gina went to lunch with her son. He was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. Sitting down at the table that he had reserved he looked at his mother.

"So, I guess you saw the paper. What was he thinking looking as Alesa like that?" Gina asked.

"Well, he told me that she was the most beautiful woman in the room. Even Riverdale said that he would want to court one of them. He didn't tell me her name but it appeared that one of her friends turned him down for a dance, which he had asked of her. Strange that he should find a woman to love this late in his life." Replied her son.

"Yes, but I should hope that they behave themselves at this next ball."

"Mother, let them have some fun. They are from America and want a little bit of fun. They're young let them run for a bit. They will find the right men for them."

"I hope that you are right. If only you had been there, then maybe you could have asked one to dance."

"Yes, I would have asked the blond. She is very beautiful."

"She is shy."

"And lovely, has a mind of her own and knows her own heart."

"Do you know her?"

"No, but I can tell by the look in her eye."

**A/N:** So here is the newest chapter and it is what I hope to bring to all of the other fan fictions that are out there. If this inspires anyone, I will be most glad to know. You can use some of my ideas if you wish but not all.

Lady Gawaina


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** I do know own anything but myself and this computer…well my computer and my TV, and my radio, and my clothes, and my cat…well not my cat.

Chapter Four 

The next day was just as hectic. Everyone was running around trying to find the right shoe or right stockings, or ever the right dress. Once everyone had all clothes, shoes and makeup on Gina gave them a speech saying that if they left this one they would be putting up with her at all of the balls until they left.

Once in the limo Adams asked if they were going to any clubs, they all said no. Alesa was dressed in a satin red dress that looked divine on her, with its low cut neckline, and off the shoulder sleeves. Beth wore the most stunning white dress that was simple and covered all that it could. Crys was dressed in a spectacular purple, no sleeves, low cut dress that fit her like a second skin. Dee looked like some one that was going to a funeral in her tight, black dress. Roni had on a tight, low cut, off the shoulder, light green dress.

They did not speak as they rode the short ride to the mansion. Dee was hoping to see that man again, Alesa was thinking of the man she had danced with at the club. She had not told anyone that she had danced with him. There was nothing that she could do. She wanted to see him again to be around him but that did not help her. Looking out the window, she saw people going to clubs and dinner and to their homes from work. She loved London and everything about it. She would love to move here.

None of them had a good home life. Dee lived with her mother, worked and tried to help pay for rent and help raise her four younger siblings. At one point in time her mother's boyfriend, John, tried to rape little Kaylee and Dee stopped him by kicking his butt from here to Hell. Roni did not like Kari but put up with her. She knew that her real parents did not want her and Kari reminded her every chance she got. Crys' older brother raised her and hit her when he could. Beth had an alcoholic father that would beat and rape her mother. Alesa had an uncle that put up with his niece since the night her parents were killed and she had been raped.

Adams pulled up and let them out. Slowly they walked up steps and into the townhouse. The townhouse was humongous. They entered the ballroom and saw that many people were invited. They went to a wall, stood there, and listened to the gossip. They knew that that main piece of gossip would be about them.

One man walked up to them, looked Roni in the eye. "Would you like to dance?" his voice was thick and heavy like syrup. His eyes were a nice blue and his blonde hair was cut short, kind of like a surfer's hairstyle, shaggy yet not.

"Sure." Roni took his hand and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. The band started to play a slow song that was somewhat new. The man placed his right hand on her waist and held her right hand in his other hand.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear as he began to twirl her around. He looked into her eyes and held her gaze.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"My friends call me Wain. My mother calls me Robert. Which one do you like better?"

"Wain. It sounds like some old name. How do you spell it?"

"W-A-I-N. Mum named me after a knight from Arthurian Legend. Do you know which one?"

"I should hope Gawain. He's my favorite. I don't know why, but with all of the stories, there is little that lets you know about his past. I know so little about him yet to me it seems as if I've know him since the beginning of time."

"Maybe you do. He could be the person your heart is meant to be with."

"Yes, but he lives in the past and I am in the present."

"It's cruel what fate does to the souls of lovers."

"True. I only hope that she is not so cruel to me."

"She won't be. Well I believe I will let you rejoin your friends, Veronica." He led her back to the wall where the others were and kissed her hand, stroking her wrist with his index finger. Roni felt her heart skip a beat, her blood turn hot, and her mouth become dry as sandpaper.

While she stood next to her friends, she thought of him. He was handsome and had a nice smile, along with a very nice voice. A voice that could lead any woman into his bed. She did not know if she could make it past this night without one kiss from him. The thought of him kissing her made her wonder what he would be like in bed.

As the night went on the man that had asked Dee to dance walked up to them again.

"I know that you didn't answer me last night so I shall ask you again, will do dance with me?" he asked as he held out his hand.

This time Dee took his hand and let him take her onto the dance floor. He spun her around the dance floor with such grace that she was caught up in his eyes. They were a dark brown with a hint of gold. He did not speak just danced with her. Something about him drew her to him, something in his eyes spoke to her. She did not know how to descript it.

"My name is Dag." He said.

"Dag, it's different but nice."

"Thanks. You seem like you are the only one that is beautiful out of your friends."

"No, it would be…"

"No, you are."

"My name is Dedria, Dee for short."

They did not talk much after that. Roni looked at the clock and got Dee. They had to leave. Gina had put them on a curfew. They ran to the limo and got in. Adams drove them to the townhouse. On the way there, Alesa asked if he would drive them to another club. He said he would if they got permission from the Duchess.

So once they got inside the house they ran straight to Gina. Roni kneeled down and started to beg. "Please Gina let us go tomorrow night. We'll behave. We promise."

"Let me think on it." Gina said as she walked away.

A few weeks later, she walked up to the girls, as they got ready for another ball. "In two days you can go to a club, but can I suggest one, my son owns it. It is called 'The Night' and it is nothing like the Court of Rouges. Here I know that you will not get into any trouble."

"Thank you Gina, thank you!" All five girls rushed her and started to hug her. She did not know what to think.

"Your welcome girls."

Once the girls were dressed, they left for another ball. Each dressed in their own design, and wore stunning jewelry.

A/N: Well here is the new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.

-Lady Gawaina


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of King Arthur.

Chapter Four The Night 

Beth stood in front of the mirror in her room. Her long black leather skirt went all the way to the floor, her black boots went up to her knees and her white tank top had pink writing on it that said "Angel." She was not like her friends, she did not like to show off her body. They were always on her about the way she dress. She did not mind them that much, it was their way of showing that they cared. They were like the only true family she had. Each night her dad drank, she would run to one of their houses and sleep in their bed until the next day. She had gotten a scholarship to any school she wanted. However, she was not going to leave her friends in the dust.

Walking out of her room, she saw her four best friends in the world, her sisters. Alesa was dressed in a red halter-top, a black leather mini skirt, and a pare of clear heels. Crys was in a purple dress that hugged her waist. Dee was all dolled up in a black dress that hugged her JLo butty, and double D breast, her heels went to her mid-cafe. Roni was wearing a new green top that showed off her cleavage and belly button, a camouflage mini skirt and black and green heels. They looked her over, shrugged their shoulders and walked out to the limo. Adams was once again in his driving outfit. He would be meeting Ed at the club.

The drive seemed to take forever. She liked going to clubs it was just that she did not like the way she looked. Compared to the others she was not as beautiful as they were. She was plain. Small waist, small perky breast, no hips or a butt for that matter. The one good thing she did have was her tan skin. Her blonde hair and violet eyes looked washed out. Once a fortuneteller told her, she had an old soul. Sure she did, she had been threw hell in a hand basket. Her dad beat her mother repeatedly every night. Her mom wanted her to do something with her life, and here she was in London going to a club.

They pulled up at the club, got out and walked in. It was a nice, disco lights, laser lights going in all directions, people dancing, drinking and have a good time. Adams went off, changed and went looking for Ed. The girls went to the dance floor and started to dance. They spun, swayed, and bumped to the rhythm of the music. Life was great, Beth thought.

They dance the night away. Beth felt some one coming up behind her. Turning around she saw him, a tall, dark headed man, with curly hair that went to his ears, a small stubble growth on his chin, and dark brown eyes. Handsome eyes, she thought. Still he walked closer to her and extended his hand. She knew that many men wanted her but yet she did not want any man, yet here stood a man that she wanted. Wanted more than anything she had ever know, more than having her brother live, more than her father to stop drinking, more than her own sanity.

The man walked up behind her and started to dance with her in his arms. None of the others looked her way. She swayed in his arms. His month was right there at her ear and was kissing it.

"I would miss you even if I didn't know you. I would miss your lips even if I haven't kissed them. I would miss your voice even though I have not heard it before."

"Well sir, now you have heard my voice so you can miss it. Here are my lips so you can kiss them."

The man leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly and gently. All that she had ever wanted in a kiss. She had waited for a kiss like this one all her life and now here was a man that could give her what she sought. She turned around in his arms and grabbed onto his biceps. They were rock hard, not big and bulgy, but small and firm. The man held her close and did not want to let her go but he knew he must.

Pulling back, he looked into her passion glazed eyes. "Sorry milady but your lips were too tempting to not kiss."

"It is all right. I didn't mind." She started to look at the floor. He touched her chin and raised her eyes.

"Don't be afraid to look me in the eye. Beth, your whole life you will face things you fear but don't look away from them."

"How do you know my name?"

"It was in the papers, plus I know Lady Gina. Now I must go. However, I will see you again." Leaning down he looks her in the eye, kisses her once more, and leaves. Taking with him the memory of her lips.

Once in his car he grabs his cell and dials up Dag. "Dag, put me on speaker and get the others. We have to talk." While he waits, he thinks of how he can see Beth again. Once everyone was gathered around the phone, he starts. "Okay, Lance you know the next step. But as for the rest of you lay low. I have just one more stop to make then I'm coming home."

As he hung up and parked his car and walked up to his mother's townhouse. She would never know he was home for a few hours. That he would sneak into the library to see which room was his Beth's.

After two hours of waiting, he finally heard them come home. Beth went up stairs by herself, she needed time to think. She walked past the library, then stopped she wanted to be alone and the one place no one would look for her was the library. Stepping inside she saw the man that had kissed her.

"How…did…"

"I had to see you again. And no Gina doesn't know that I'm here. I promise I just wanted to see you again. That's it. Goddess you are a beautiful woman."

He walked over and kissed her more passionately. He could not hold back. Beth slid her hands up and down his arms and up to his neck. She did not want him to stop. Pulling back, she looked at him.

"What is your name? She asked as he kissed her neck and ear.

"Gal, you may call me Gal." He kissed her lips repeatedly.

She once again pulled away from him. "We're moving to fast, Gal. We need to slow down."

"You're right, but I don't want to. But you're right." Gal pulled back and looked at her eyes. "I wish we knew each other more. So, we could talk and talk for all time. One day it will be so."

"Oh and how do you know that? Can you see the future?"

"No, but I can see into your soul and I love what I see. I have never wanted to be with some one the way I do when I'm around you."

"Oh you are a charmer aren't you?"

"That's what my mother says. But now I must go. I swear I will see you soon." Galahad kissed her once more and climbed out the window that led to the garden. Walking to the stone, he knelt and kissed it. "Guild them well my daughter." Standing up he looked at the moon. "Goddess, watch over them on their journey." Strolling threw the garden he thought of the past, the time when he and his friends had been brothers. Once in his car he felt like everything was going as planned for once.

The next day Beth woke up and looked around. In a week, they would be going to a costume ball held by one of Gina's friends. Roni's designs of Roman dresses were almost done and the dressmaker told her that she was a "marvelous designer". Beth thought that she was good and knew that Roni could do almost anything with a small piece of cloth. She was always designing clothes for them when they were growing up for the stories they told. Once she actually made five Renaissance dresses for them to go to the Renaissance fair. It had been the one time that they did not have to worry about what others thought of them.

Soon they would be going to a ball that would show off Roni's designs. It seemed that everyone here in London now was warming up to them being there. If just alittle.

**A/N: **Alright to those who have been keeping watch over this small rag tag group. Here is the lastest. Enjoy, Read, and Review for me. This is my baby, which is why it takes so long for me to come up with the next chapter. I want it to be perfect for you readers and have the fun while reading it.

To those who have noticed my failure to check the grammer I'm sorry, to those who have read this story and believe where it is going you have no idea. It gets better then worse so keeping reading this baby and you will know all about these girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Time Warp 

Chapter Five 

Gina stood there watching them dress She knew that last night they had met her son and yet they said nothing about it. Oh well. She saw how they were entranced with the past and so she would tell them about the stone in her garden. Roni and the others were wearing one of her many designs. This one was of the Roman Empire Era. Roni in green, Dee in black, Crys in purple, Beth in white and Alesa in red. They were fixing their hair up in ringlets. Walking over to them, she sighed. She missed her youth.

"Ladies, you all look lovely tonight. I hope that you each enjoy yourselves and have a little bit of fun tonight."

"Thanks Gina. By the way, you look nice tonight, going out?" Beth asked.

"No, my son and my nephew are stopping by to take me out to dinner. If you get back before I do, go out into the garden and take a look at the stone that is in the ground. It has writing on it that may interest you all. The best time to see it is when the full moon is high."

Gina walked past them and went into the limo her son had sent for her. Once in she looked back at the five girls that had taken her heart. They were the daughters she never had. She would love them to stay here and live out their days as family.

Crys stood there watching Gina ride away. She loved the old bird even though she was hard on them she really did not care. She was like a mother in some ways to them. She was like the old woman that lived down the street that did not have any kids and let all the neighbors drop off theirs.

One by one, they filed into the back of the limo and sat down. She saw what was happening. They each had one man ask them to dance either at the balls or at the clubs, all but her. She knew that many of them would look at Dee, see her body, and go straight for her. Roni drew the men in like a fly to sugar with her eyes and hair. Beth was cute with the blonde hair and he big violet eyes. Alesantria was beautiful from head to toe.

At the costume ball, they looked like they belonged. It was beautiful, ladies dressed from all different time periods, men matched the lady of their choose. Each person wore a mask, either black for the men or white for the women. Dee grabbed a black mask and put it on. She wanted her mask to match her dress. She was always doing something against the rule. Crys looked around the room and at the people. She was shocked. The people were dressed divinely and looked like they had come out of history themselves.

Crys and the others went to the bar area and got some soda, the bartender told them that he would give them champion if they wanted. Roni took him up and got some champion. She started to sip it as she looked around. She went to the dance floor and looked at all the people dancing. She wished Wain to be here dancing with her.

After only half an hour, Crys spotted a man looking at her. He was dressed in a nice, black 1800's outfit. He was stunning. Black curly hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, it looked silky. His black eyes were fouced on her. Her breath was stuck in her throat. Her heart was beating faster. _Damn he's sexy_, she thought. All of a sudden, he was right there looking at her.

"Dance with me." He said as he held out his hand.

"Sure." Crys felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. He led her out to the dance floor and had her in his arms until he thought he would loss her. After seven dances, Crys still had not learned his name. "Kind sir tell me your name/"

"Lance. If you say Bass, I'll blush."

"You blush, I think that would be hard for you to do."

"Yes that may be but a man can blush no matter what people say."

"I believe you. Do you drink?"

"Like a shark." The smile on his lips was smug. "Do you?"

"Oh yes, all the time. One day I'll have to take you up on a drinking game and take advantage of you."

"It will be I who takes advantage of you."

Crys looked over at her friends and saw that Alesa was being harassed by some pretty boy. Alesa was holding him off but Crys knew that if she did not get Alesa away from him he would end up in the hospital. "I have to go. I hope to see you again."

Crys got the others and Alesa out of there and out to the limo. She had seen Alesa take down enough men to know that she could hurt them badly. Ever since she moved in with her uncle, he had enrolled her into self-deviance classes so she could take care of herself. Whenever she did not want a man touching her, she would let him know quite a few times until he got it through his head. If not she would kick his butt.

Adams got them into the limo and drove them to the townhouse. On the way, Roni said that she wanted to see the stone before they went in. As soon as they got out, she ran through the house and into the garden. Roni ran through the garden, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stone that Gina talked about earlier. That it had been there before the town house had been built. She looked back at her friends that were lagging behind.

"Come on you guys. Hurry up." Roni yelled over her shoulder.

"Roni, these shoes are killing my feet. Can I just stop and take them off?"

"Not now, Beth, come on. They can hurt for a few more minutes. It can't be that bad."

"Roni, Beth's feet hurt, I'm tired, Dee is too and Alesa is just ready to take a bath. The way that guy was hitting on her and had his hands all over her." Crys yelled back.

"Crys, you can stop but I'm not. I want to see this stone before the full moon goes down. Gina said that a full moon is the best time to read the stone."

"Damnit Roni, just slow down a bit, then." Alesa snapped.

"Fine." Roni slowed down and let her friends catch up. Once they got to the stone, she saw Woad, Roman and another language written on it. Roni started to read it out loud.

"_Five will go back to the time of Artorius, _

_Five will find their hearts, _

_Five will have small ones to call on the moon, _

_Hekate protects the head, _

_She protects the soul, _

_She protects the heart."_

Just then a whooshing sound surrounded them, a hard wind, like a tornado, gathered around them and opened a vortex back in time. Landing on the soft green grass, the five girls fell on to there hands and knees. Roni hit her head on a rock and fell limp to the ground. Alesa was the first one to notice.

" Roni, Roni! Wake up!" She slapped Roni in the face a few times but that didn't seem to work.

All the girls started to shake her and scream her name but none of that seemed to wake her. That was when seven men on horseback heard them and headed for the noise. What the seven horsemen saw was four women trying to wake up their friend. The leader, Arthur, got off his horse and walked over to them. Alesa tried to protect her friend but he said something in a language that she did not understand. Then he tried another. She shock her head. Finally he tried one that she did understand, Woad. Kari had taught them all back when they were younger and they had used it all the way up to now.

"Is your friend hurt?" he asked.

"Yes, she won't wake up. She fell and hit her head on a rock."

"Let one of my man look at her wound. Dagonet, come over here."

A big, tall man with no hair walked over and looked at her head. "Arthur, she needs to come to the wall."

"Will the five of you please come with us? My man will do his best to help your friend."

"Is he really going to do everything he can?"

"Yes, I'll make sure of it."

"Fine then, help her and I'll be glad once she wakes up."

"Dag, put her on Gawain's horse. Find a Knight and mount up on his horse." He said to the women. Alesa translated, for the others were still in shock.

Alesa walked up to the one that had tattoos on his cheeks. Dee went to the one called Dagonet. Beth went to the one that looked like he was the youngest. Crys walked up to the one had two swords coming out of his back holsters.

They rode for twenty minutes until the Wall came into view. Alesa's jaw dropped, Crys rubbed her eyes, Dee started to smile, and Beth's mouth hung open. The six Knights smiled at the reaction the girls had. There was no way that no one couldn't react that way when it was their first time seeing such a sight.

That was when the men knew that the girls weren't Woad or Roman. For one they didn't have the tattoos the Woad had, but they wore the clothes of Roman women. Tristan knew that they understood Woad but didn't act like Woad. They acted more civilized as the Roman, but had some kind of ignorance. He was puzzled at this realization.

Once they were inside the gate they felt safe. Dag took Roni to a room that only she would hold as hers. The girls stayed close by and let Dag do his best. He tried everything that he knew. However, nothing was helping her.

**A/N: **OKAYS people heres ya goes. Enjoy. This is my latest chapter. Poor Roni, will she be able to make it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: SAME as the Fisrt, I'm Henry the eighth I am, lol. I own nothing but my car, that doesn't run.

**Time Warp**

**Chapter Six**

It took them three days until they realized that she would not wake up any ordinary way. They were now talking to the Knights in Sarmatian. Alesa drug Gawain into Roni's room and was telling him to kiss Roni and see if that would wake her up. He had become friends with the girls over the past four days and knew that they would not ask him this if they did not think that it would not help.

So leaning over the sleeping girl he kissed her large, full, pink lips. There was this odd sensation that raced through his body. He did not pull back. His lips deepened the kiss. All of a sudden, he felt someone hit him square in the jaw. He looked at the no longer sleeping woman. Anger filled her eyes. She slapped him hard and looked at her friends. They were all laughing. Gawain left the room and walked strait to the tavern where Lance was.

"You won't believe what just happened." Gawain said as he sat down and drank some ale.

"What is it?" Lance asked.

"Alesa asked me to kiss Roni to see if that would wake her. I did and while I was kissing her she hit me, then slapped me, hard."

"Haven't you learned anything, never kiss a sleeping woman unless you have her word that you can."

"Funny that never stopped you."

"Yes, but I'm different."

Back in the room, Roni looked her friends over. They all had this smile on their faces.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, Roni you won't believe it. We're at King Arthur's court although he's not king yet he will be. The men, Knights, have a little more than a year left then they go back home. I can't believe that we came to this time. At first they thought us to be Woad, then we told them that we speak Woad but we're not, then they asked if we're Roman, and we said no but our clothes were styled after Roman design. Then we couldn't wake you so we asked Gawain…"

"Gawain that was Gawain?" Roni blushed so bright that her whole face was red, and hot. Alesa smiled.

"I know how much you fell in love with him from the stories we told so I asked him to kiss you to see if that would wake you. And it worked." Alesa said smiling.

"This isn't funny. I thought that we were still at the duchess's house."

"It's weird you know, so did we until they started speaking in Woad, Roman, and Sarmatian. Who would have thought that what your foster mom taught us when we were younger would be of use." Dee said.

"Weird that she knew them you mean." Roni said laughing.

"Yeah. They are nice. Even Tristan is nice." Alesa said smiling a secret smile.

"The man hardly speaks!" yelled Crys.

"Maybe not to you but to me he says a lot."

The next few days they spent with the Knights turned out to be pleasant. Even Arthur was nice. They would talk, drink, all but Beth, gamble with the guards, even taught how to defend themselves although Gawain said that Roni didn't need to learn anything. They all laughed and hung around.

Then one night Roni sat there looking the men over and knew that she had wanted to do this since the first night she had learned they were here. Looking at her friends and nodded.

"You guys are talked about where we are from. It's more like legends. You are all talked about, but it is mostly about Arthur and Lancelot." Roni said, as she looked them over.

"Well do tell us some of these stories." Arthur said.

Sitting down the girls talked about which one should tell which story. "Alright, here we go. One story says that Lady Engrain helped Uther into killing her husband. Merlin changed Uther to look like her husband and she became pregnant with his son Arthur. Soon Morgan, Arthur's sister, left him to become a priestess of Avalon. Later she meets Lancelot and becomes smitten with him. But he is not ment for her. The one that kills the king stag on Beltane is her husband for the night. That night she becomes with child and it turns out to be her little brother's. She hids the fact from Arthur and has their son. Mortred grows up and comes to Camelot, tells Arthur that he is Morgan and Arthur's son. Arthur being married and with no child takes Mortred as his heir. Soon Lancelot and the queen have an affair. Mortred sees them and tells the whole court. Lancelot runs off and the queen is about to be killed when Lancelot comes back and safes her. Morted starts a war against Arthur and they kill each other." Roni looked at all the faces.

"So we know that is not true. I have no sister and know no one with the name Morgan. What was my wife's name?"

"Guinevere, in every story her name is Guinevere." Roni said.

"My turn." Dee said. "This one is about your childhood Arthur. When you were born, Merlin took you and placed you in the care of another family. They called you Wart. And at the age of eleven you pulled the sword from the stone and became king."

"Well I did pull my father's sword from the ground."

"Alright now it's me." Crys sighed. "I hate this story."

"Crys you drew the short straw." Beth said.

"Yeah, yeah. This is about Merlin. Merlin was not born but made by Queen Mab. When he was young, he was sent to her to become a great sorcerer. However, he was in love and he missed the woman that had helped raise him and did not do as Mab asked. Therefore, Mab sent him to her. He found out that Mab had let his mother die and was killing the woman who raised him. He never returned to Mab but went out looking to help people. When he found the king, he told him of the two dragons doing battle. The red dragon won and the king's dragon lost. Soon Uther and Merlin became confidants and told Merlin to make him Lady Egrain's husband so that he may sleep with him. Egrain's daughter Morgan noticed that this man was not her father and hated him. She was ugly. When Arhtur was born, she was forgotten. Mab and her minion find Morgan later and make her beautiful, Arthur sleeps with her and she becomes pregnant. She bore her son Mortred, who aged quickly because Mab made him so. Mortred reveals that Lancelot has stollen the Queen and kills Arthur. Same as always, Mortred kills Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere have an affair. But in every story Arthur is a blond."

"Why is it that you hate that story?" Lance asked.

"Merlin never really gets the girl until he is too old and he ages them back to to the time when they were like thirty and losses all his magic."

"Yay my TURN!" Beth shouted. "Alrightty people, here's this one. Sarmatian Knights forced into servce for Rome come to England and fight for fifteen years. One the day they are to be released from their hell, the bishop sends them on a final mission, to save a Roman boy from invading Saxons. They get there save a Woad woman and boy. On the way, back The One That is Silent dies. When they get to the wall, they see the Saxons outside the gates and fight them the next day. Lancelot and the Scout die. Arthur marries the Woad woman and becomes King of England."

"Gees, you really know how to tell a story Beth." Dee said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright so this one is about Tristan. He is the Prince of Lyoness, both of his parents are dead and he is the father to a bastard daughter. He goes and gets his uncle's bride from Percival. On the way, back Tristan and Isolde sleep together and she becomes pregnant. She marries King Mark and her half sister sleeps with him and becomes pregnant. Isolde gives birth to a boy. Brawen gives birth to a girl. After a year, Isolde and Tristan are found out and she is pregnant again with another son. Brawen dies, Tristan goes to Gaul and meets Galahad who is Lancelot's son, marries his daughter. Isolde hears of it and sends Tristan a note saying that she no longer loves them. He goes back to England, when he sees her again she tells him that she had to abort two babies that Mark put in her. While they make love Mark caughts them and kills Tristan. Isolde kills herself. His daughter becomes a whore, their first son becomes thief and their second becomes a murder. I like this one though for it shows that love is eternal. When they were buried, the hazel and ivy are so interwined that no one knows where one starts and the other ends." Alesa said as she looks at the silent knight.

"Those are just some of the stories." Roni said. "There are much more and in more detail but we haven't read them all."

"Well, those are just fine. It says a lot about your people."

"No it doesn't. It just says that they are idiots." Roni murmered under her breath.

"Well, I'm headed to bed." Beth said. Dee stood up and joined her.

Crys looked at Lance and then back at the two that walked away. She stood up and joined them. Roni looked at her friends and knew that they were having problems adjusting, so why was she different? Walking over to Gawain she looked at the floor.

"Gawain. I'm sorry I hit you. I thought that I was at home and that some one was forcing themselves on me."

"It's alright. I swear. I'll let you go to sleep." He walked away without looking back.

Roni and Alesa walked up to their rooms and said good night.

**A/N: ** Alrighty ppl. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** SAME AS ALWAYS PEOPLE!

Time WarpChapter Eight

Crys sat there drinking twice as much as Lancelot. He was so far behind that, she knew she was going to win this bet and get just what she wanted, him. If only for one night, she was going to have him then so be it. Slamming down the pint she looked at him.

"Forfeit and let me claim my prize." Crys said with a smile.

Lance knew that he wanted her and that he wanted to win but she had out drunk him and he had lost. He looked down at the drink in his hand. Damn if he had only known that this woman could beat him at drinking he would have never had said yes to this bet and taken her up to his room and made love to her anyways. "What prize do you want? Money? A horse?"

Crys leaned in and looked him in the eye. Her lips on his ear, she whispered what she wanted. Lance looked at her. Was it possible that a woman would want him even though he was never faithful to just one? "No backing out of the bet Lance. I will have my prize tonight."

"And how would you want me?" he asked now truly into this bet.

"On your back, in your bed, with me riding you til you burst." She said as she licked his ear.

Damn he was at a lost with her. He was ready for her to ride him, he wanted to ride her first but she had won and so he was at her mercy. Lance pulled her onto his lap and started to kiss her mouth, without letting her protest. Crys wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She straddled his lap and started to rock her hips, he wasn't her first and she wasn't his, so who cared if they had sex tonight. His hands were in her hair, keeping her lips where they were.

"Get a room!" Dee, Beth and Roni yelled in unison.

Crys pulled back. "They're right, let's go up to your room."

Lance picked Crys up and carried her all the way to the bed. Once he laid her down, she started to take off his clothes and kiss his lips. Never had anyone responded to him like this. Sure, they came willingly but not so much to were they were to ones wanting to ride him. Lance took off her dress and threw it onto the floor. Crys grabbed his shoulders threw him onto the bed and started to lick her way down his body.

When he felt her tongue touch his jutting member, he moaned and grabbed the furs. She was in the lead and he could do nothing. Taking him into her moist mouth, he nearly spilled into her mouth. He had to think of something that…she was coming back up licking his nipples, his neck, his jaw, then kissing his lips.

"Crys I don't think I can hold on much longer."

Just then she sat up and took him into her. She was soaking wet and tight. But there was no barrier. He knew that she had been with other men but none had appreciated her like he did right now. If she had been a virgin, he would have more than likely turned her down.

Crys rose up and then sank back down on him. She liked the fill of him inside of her. He was big and hard and he hit all the right places. There was no room left over and he filled her everywhere. Riding him faster she felt that she could reach the stars and beyond. Then she shattered into a million pieces and fell onto his chest. Lance held her tight to his chest and kissed her forehead. God when she started to convulse around his member he came instantly. They were both spent and satisfied. He kissed her lips and rolled her over. It was his turn. Never had it been like this, once was not enough.

The fire was in his blood, his head and, dear goddess, his soul. Unable to stop himself Lance drove back into her and pounded away into the cove that wanted him just as much as he wanted to be in it. Crys let out a moan of pure pleasure. She had never had a man like this and had never felt like this one did to her. She loved the feel of him inside her and voiced it as loudly as she could. Screaming at the top of her lungs and enjoying every moment of it, Crys scratched his back and used her heels to urge him on to go faster and deeper. Doing as her body told him Lancelot went as deep as he could, as fast as he could go. He could feel her convulsing around him again but didn't give in this time. When she screamed her release she started to pound even harder and let her get worked up again.

Crys couldn't believe it. She was climaxing again and Lance wasn't stopping. By the third climax she felt him give in and heard the low grunt that he gave off as he too came.

Laying in bed Lancelot dragged her over to him and curled up with her. As the drifted off to sleep she thought she heard him say thank you.

A/N: Thanks you guys for holding out. I tried to make it last longer but I'm going to try and update a little faster. R&R please.


End file.
